Blanca Nochebuena
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La mejor forma de pasar la Nochebuena es celebrar al lado de la persona que amas. 'One-shot' navideño del año 2018. [Stefan x Débora]


**Blanca Nochebuena.**

 _En algún lugar de Suecia…_

En el cielo, la Luna brilla con todo su esplendor. La noche, fría y clara, es perfecta para observar las estrellas y en esa zona tan apartada de la civilización sin duda que habrá muchas constelaciones por observar.

Stefan Levin lanza una mirada fugaz al firmamento mientras evita que la fogata se apague, añadiéndole troncos y combustible cuando es necesario, cuidando de que el humo no se desvíe hacia la pequeña cabaña que hay detrás de él. Seguramente que sería una mejor idea el quedarse bajo techo, en donde hay chimenea y un cómodo sillón para reposar, pero el plan de salir a ver las estrellas es tan tentador que Levin ha aceptado pelear con la madera al aire libre en vez de hacerlo en el interior. No sabe si es el amor lo que le hace decir "sí" a cada idea loca que ella tiene o si simplemente está cansado de vivir a medias y por eso desea liberarse ahora, pero hasta el momento Stefan no se ha arrepentido de acceder a todo lo que ella propone y él no cree que eso vaya a suceder alguna vez.

"Esto no lo habría hecho antes de conocerla", piensa el sueco, mientras agrega un par de troncos más a la fogata, que ahora arde con un buen fuego. "Si no fuese por ella, ahora mismo estaría encerrado en alguna habitación oscura, mirando la televisión o leyendo en la cama, completamente solo. No es la mejor manera de pasar la Navidad, por cierto…". La simple idea hace que él sienta una tristeza profunda al aceptar lo terriblemente deprimido que estuvo durante tantos años y lo mucho que le costó aceptarlo.

El ruido de la puerta de la cabaña al abrirse lo saca de sus pensamientos sombríos. Unas suaves pisadas que se acercan le hacen saber a Stefan que ella ha regresado y no puede evitar sonreír.

– ¿Sigues peleando con la fogata?.- pregunta la hermosa joven de ojos oscuros que lo ha acompañado hasta esa remota parte del mundo; en sus manos lleva una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas y varios cuencos con comida.

– Por supuesto que no.- Stefan sonrió con cierta altanería.- Está lista para ti, Deb.

– Para los dos, querrás decir.- la joven de cabello negro sonrió con dulzura.- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar y prender la chimenea?

– Muy seguro.- los ojos azules de él brillaron.- Nada mejor que pasar la Navidad a tu lado, contemplando las estrellas.

Ambos se sientan en las sillas dobles, cubriéndose bien con las mantas que han sacado. Débora le pasa una de las tazas a Stefan y él prueba la deliciosa sidra caliente con especias que ella ha preparado. El licor ardiente y la cercanía de la joven inundan al sueco de una agradable y plácida sensación que evita que sea molestado por el intenso frío de la noche. Poco a poco comienzan a vislumbrarse otras luces en las cercanías, señal de que otras parejas han tenido la misma idea de salir a contemplar el cielo en esa blanca Nochebuena.

– No somos los únicos locos, ¿eh?.- ríe Débora Cortés, tras darle un sorbito a su sidra caliente.

– Eso es porque este páramo es perfecto para admirar las estrellas.- replica Stefan.- Estamos tan alejados de la contaminación lumínica que sería un error el perderse un espectáculo como éste.

– Y más en una noche como hoy.- ella le sonríe con ternura.

Ambos se refugian en los brazos del otro, bien protegidos por las frazadas. Stefan apoya la barbilla en la cabeza de Débora y aspira el aroma de ese exótico cabello oscuro y ondulado, el cual huele a cítricos. Ella se recarga contra su pecho y puede sentir la vibración de sus latidos contra su propio cuerpo, notando cómo al poco tiempo los corazones de ambos ya laten al unísono. En el cielo comienzan a aparecer las primeras estrellas fugaces y ambos se entretienen contándolas, siguiendo después con sus dedos el contorno de las pocas constelaciones que conocen.

– No sé mucho de astronomía, lo siento.- Débora reía al no poder recordar el nombre de las estrellas.

– Sabes más que yo, eso es seguro.- replicó Stefan, riendo también.- Podríamos sacar el teléfono y buscar alguna aplicación que nos ayude pero dudo mucho que tengamos conexión aquí.

– No, a menos que los árboles den Wi-Fi como fruto.- ella rio con más ganas.- Es mejor así, Stef, es más divertido.

– Estoy de acuerdo.- aceptó él, mirándola con mucho amor.- Lo que no sepamos, lo inventaremos.

– Ése es el espíritu.- Débora le guiñó el ojo.

Stefan la besó entonces bajo la luz de la luna, mientras unos cuantos copos de nieve caían desde el cielo. Al separarse, Débora le quitó a Levin algunos de esos copos del cabello y lo cubrió bien con las mantas para evitar que se enfriara.

– Tal vez deberíamos ir adentro.- comentó ella, aunque sin mucho convencimiento.

– Tal vez.- respondió él, sin hacer el intento de moverse.

De pronto, una lluvia de fuegos artificiales cortó el cielo nocturno, tiñéndolo de rojo, verde, blanco y naranja. La pareja contempló extasiada el espectáculo mientras usaban lo que quedaba de la sidra para brindar.

– Feliz Navidad, Deb.- dijo Levin, en voz baja.

– Feliz Navidad, Stef.- respondió Débora.

Al abrazarla nuevamente y fijar su vista en el cielo estrellado, él aceptó que nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta paz.

"No te preocupes por mí, Karen", pensó. "Voy a estar bien".

Desde el cielo, las estrellas le hicieron saber que así sería.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

– Stefan Levin es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Débora Cortés es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Esto se me ocurrió mientras buscaba ideas para un relato original con temática navideña, pero como pensé en Levin para protagonista, decidí convertirlo en un fanfic.

– ¡Felices fiestas! Gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para leerme este año, 2018 fue muy productivo para mí en cuestión de escritura y ojalá que el 2019 sea igual.


End file.
